Sweet Distractions
by Mithlaer
Summary: Yuki wants to work. But can he when a pink haired treat is laid out before him? (contains seducing Shuichi and easily distracted Yuki!) Yaoi.


Authors Note: Sweet Candy floss this kind of candy can't be healthy for you! This is just a little romantic piece about Shuichi and Yuki. My first Gravitation fan fiction! I rather like it... not much happening in it but there doesn't have to be... it's short but cute .

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Shuichi or Yuki.

Thanks go to: Amy! For correcting spelling mistakes!

Summary: Yuki wants to work. But can he when a pink haired treat is laid out before him?

Sweet Distractions.

Yuki signed as he placed the laptop on a table and sat down turning it on. Why he had agreed to join Shuichi on the singers' vacation trip was beyond him. He'd been looking forward to a few quiet days where he could work in peace but the young energetic male had somehow managed to convince the novelist to join him in a cabin god knows where in the mountains! Ofcourse it turned out to have only two rooms too... A bed room with one big bed and a joined living room/kitchen. Well atleast he'd managed to convince Shuichi to let him get some peace to work... Or rather threatened him. Yuki had demanded to have at least 4 hours for work or he'd be going back home. Shuichi, not wanting Yuki to leave, had finely agreed and sat down to watch TV instead.

As Yuki was waiting for the laptop to start up he watched the pink haired boy laid out on the couch before him. Shuichi was lying on his stomach, hands cuddling a pillow under his head and staring absent mindedly at the TV. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and one of Yuki's shirts. How the boy had managed to drop his suitcase and dirty all of his own was beyond Yuki. Though the shirt did look rather good on the boy... As he was laying there on the couch the material fell lightly over his back and Yuki could make out all the little curves the singers body made.

Yuki shook his head and turned his attention to the laptop. He was supposed to be working after all! Knowing Shuichi he wouldn't get more than the 4 hours promised to work... If he'd even have that long... Thinking for only a moment Yuki put his fingers to the keys and started typing. He didn't get far however. A sigh and the sound of material brushing together brought him to look back at Shuichi. The boy had moved now laying on his side, one hand under his chin supporting his head the other arm laid casually down his side hand resting on his butt. Yuki could see he hadn't even bothered buttoning the shirt giving the blond a nice view of a lean, slightly boyish chest. Yuki licked his lips slightly then realized he was staring. "Idiot..." He muttered slightly though not sure if it was meant on Shuichi or himself. Once more shaking his head he turned his attention back to the laptop willing himself to write. At least the boy wasn't trying to distract him...

Or at least so he though... He hadn't been working long (and barely gotten anything written) when he again heard a slight sound. Slowly he looked up his eyes roaming over the form on the couch in front of him. Shuichi was now lying on his back, legs casually spread over the couch, shirt pooling around his form leaving every part of his stomach and chest completely bare, one hand behind his head the other with two fingers in his mouth and Shuichi was looking at Yuki. When amber eyes locked with purple the pink haired male smiled. There was a rather innocent yet still seductive look to the whole screen and Yuki knew he was staring. He just couldn't help himself! A low moan escaped. At first he had though it was Shuichi but then he realized he was the one who had moaned. Frowning he managed to send a glare in the singers direction. "Idiot! I told you to let me work!" He almost yelled. Shuichi looked disappointed. He stared at Yuki for a moment before nodding slowly and turning back to the TV.

Yuki glared for a moment more as if wanting to make sure the younger male was actually watching TV and not trying to annoy him before turning his attention back to writting. Yet he just couldn't concentrate. That image was as burned in to his mind. Finely after only a few minutes he looked back at Shuichi only to find him now curled up in one end of the couch. Head resting on the pillow and knees pulled up to his chest as he lay mostly on his side gave Yuki a rather nice view of his butt. Well outlined by the tight jeans. Growling slightly Yuki finely gave up and gave in. Forgetting about the laptop he stood and walked around the table. Shuichi looked up at him surprised. Confusion was clear in those purple eyes. Yuki stared at him for a moment. A cold glare on his face. Then he smirked and pounced on his lover. Shuichi squeaking in protest and victory.


End file.
